Conventional gas barbecues include a grilling enclosure which is typically supported by a support stand or frame structure on a base. The grilling enclosure forms a housing which safely supports at least one burner adjacent a cooking surface and a cover or hood which is used to cover the cooking surface and enclose the grilling enclosure. The support stand supports the grilling enclosure at a generally comfortable working height and comes in a number of differing configurations depending on the type and style of barbecue. The base, which is also provided in a number of differing variations depending on the requirements of the support stand, is used to provide a sturdy platform for engaging the ground or other support surface. Because most conventional barbecues are designed for portability, the entire unit is designed to be lightweight and the base is commonly supported, at least in part, by wheels. Other components typically supplied with conventional barbeques include burner controls and a supply of a fuel, such as LP gas (liquid propane) or other similar fuel.
In one configuration, the conventional barbecue has a support stand which comprises a relatively small diameter tubular pipe structure that extends between the base and the grilling enclosure. The use of a small support stand requires a relatively small base and thus, requires a relatively small footprint at the desired storage or use location. In addition, this arrangement is highly portable and allows for relatively simple assembly of the barbecue by the retailer or purchaser. In an effort to make the barbecue as portable as possible, the support structure and base are typically made as lightweight as possible. However, these "post" style barbecues, with the grilling enclosure at the top of a relatively small diameter supporting structure, results in a top heavy arrangement which is somewhat unsturdy and has potential tip over problems. These problems are magnified during movement, when the fuel container is removed from the base and additionally, when the hood to the grilling enclosure is opened. In addition, the barbecue is often equipped with side shelves and condiment racks which further reduces sturdiness and adds to the tip over potential. Attempts to correct these problems have lead to the use of heavier and thicker structural components and a larger diameter base, all of which result in increased costs, decreased portability and a generally unattractive barbecue.
In another configuration, the support stand comprises a metal framework which extends upwardly from the base to support the grilling enclosure. The framework commonly consists of four support members at each comer of the base. This configuration tends to be more stable than the single post type arrangement and provides better protection for the fuel container and burner controls. In addition, side panels can easily be added to protect and hide the fuel container. However, like the previously described post supported grilling enclosure, this framed arrangement is difficult to clean and tends to poorly withstand the outdoor environment. As such, dirty, corroded and broken components, including the structural stand itself, is common among gas barbecues of these configuration.
In an effort to increase the rigidity and durability of the supporting structure as well as the overall cleanliness and look of the barbecue, modern barbecue support stands often comprise a relatively smooth metal box structure which forms a base at the lower end and extends upwardly to support and even form the grilling enclosure. Typically, this arrangement is made from a folded sheet of a metal to create a walled housing which surrounds the fuel container and associated plumbing and supports the grilling enclosure. In order to reduce corrosion and enhance portability and weight, a thin gage stainless steel is commonly used. However, aluminum and steels which have been treated and painted are also used and are also sufficiently lightweight to be portable. These metal materials provide a smooth, easy to clean surface. However, these materials and particularly, the stainless steel are expensive to make and assemble, resulting in a relatively expensive barbecue. In addition, these materials and particularly, the stainless steel, have a unique appearance which is not always desirable and can easily scratch or even dent to leave a visible mark that is very difficult to repair. Metal barbecues also tend to rust or otherwise corrode, leading to quickly worn parts and poor appearance. Even the stainless steel units tend to lose their luster over time, leading to a worn looking barbecue.
In addition to the disadvantages described above, each of these variations of support stands and barbecues shares the common additional disadvantage of having a generally identical appearance which is not universally enjoyed. In particular, each variation of the conventional barbecue has a distinctive appearance that is all too common. These limited variations of appearances rarely matches a user's tastes and even less often match the actual place of use, including an adjacent home, deck and furniture. Because these conventional barbecues are typically considered unattractive and are often difficult to clean, they are often stored when not in use. However, storage requires additional effort before and after each use as well as requiring storage space. In an effort to overcome these problems, a few modem barbecues have been designed with removable side panels having a metal, wood and cloth exterior which may be somewhat tailored to the user's tastes. However, these panels require an additional assembly step and are limited to variations of the panel alone. Thus, there is a need for a barbecue which is sturdy and has the advantages of modern metal walled barbecues but which does not corrode or wear like these conventional barbecues. There is also a need for such a barbecue which has variety of differing appearances to better match a particular user's taste and location of actual use.